Setting Sun
by Jayfeather25
Summary: This is about two kits named Sunkit and Moonkit, and I know the leader can't have kits but whatever.
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Ripplestar (Small, Tortoiseshell she-cat)

Deputy: Birchfang (strong white tom with gray stripes)

_Apprentice: Bumblepaw_

Medicine Cat: Willowfur (grey she-cat)

_Apprentice: Bouncepaw_

Warriors:

Stormpelt (dark grey tom with black ears)

Addertail (white tom with a black tail)

_Apprentice: Sweetpaw_

Brighttail (brown she-cat with a white tail)

Darkstorm (black tom)

_Apprentice: Snowpaw_

Redwing (reddish-brown tom)

_Apprentice: Icepaw_

Tawnyfur (brown and white tortiseshell she-cat)

_Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Eaglefur (Sand-colored pelt tom with black paws and blue eyes)

Queens:

Squirreltail (brown with a bushy tail)

(Mother of Redwing's kits, Applekit and Heatherkit)

[Ripplestar] (Mother to Stormpelt's kits, Seakit and Tidekit)

Stormflower (Brown and black tortoiseshell)

(Mother to Eaglefur's kits, Moonkit and Sunkit)

Apprentices:

Bumblepaw (Black tom with brown stripes)

Bouncepaw (Sleek black she-cat with amber eyes, also medicine cat apprentice)

Sweetpaw (Gray she-cat with bright blue eyes)

Snowpaw (Snowy white tom with blue eyes)

Icepaw (White tortoiseshell she-cat)

Mousepaw (Small brown tom)

Elders:

Hollyflower (Whitish-gray she-cat, oldest in thunderclan)

Lionpool (A tom with golden fur)

Littleface (Gray tom with little head and brown eyes, oldest tom)

**Chapter 1**

"Willowfur, Willowfur come quick!" Shouted Eaglefur. "Stormflower is kitting!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Willowfur. Eaglefur was Stormflowers mate and he had a right to be worried. Willowfur grabbed the herbs she needed and raced to the nursery with Eaglefur. Inside the nursery Squirreltail was next to her. Stormflower was groaning in pain.

" Do you think she's O.K?" asked Squirreltail.

"I assure you she is fine," said Willowfur. "Here, eat some borage leaves so when the kits come you will have plenty of milk for them," she said to Stormflower. In a couple minutes out popped a small sack. Willowfur nipped the sack and licked the small cats fur the wrong way so it would be dry. Then she pushed it to Stormflowers belly so it could suckle. "It is a she-cat!" Willowfur said. In another minute or two out popped another sack. This time Willowfur handed it to Eaglefur to nip and lick. As soon as Eaglefur was done Willowfur pushed the other cat to Stormflowers belly to suckle too.

"That one was a tom," said Eaglefur. What are you going to name them?"

"The she-cats name will be Sunkit for her radiant pelt and the tom will be called Moonkit for his other radiant pelt," said Stormflower.

"You will have yourself two fine kits, Stormflower," said Willowfur and to Eaglefur she said, "And you should be very proud,"

"We are," said Eaglefur and Stormflower together. After all the excitement, everyone went back to normal clan life.

"Bouncepaw, come here," said Willowfur to her apprentice. "I need you to come to the training hollow with me, Darkstorm, and Snowpaw. I am going to teach you some battle moves. Every cat in Thunderclan has to know how to fight just in case,"

"Yeah, and I want Snowpaw to battle an apprentice since I am a little bigger than her," said Darkstorm. So Willowfur, Bounce paw, Darkstorm, and Snowpaw ran out of clearing and out the bramble doorway. They all ran into the training hollow and stopped.

"First I am going to teach you the basics, like the front paw blow and the belly rake," said Willowfur. "But keep your claws sheathed. You can practice on me if you like,"

"O.K. but can you go easy on me because this is my first time?" said Bouncepaw.

"Sure," said Willowfur. But soon enough it was time to go back to camp after Bouncepaw had tried to battle Snowpaw. When they got back to camp Ripplestar was just calling a clan meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high rock," She yowled. "It is now time to do two important things. One is that Applekit and Heatherkit have reached six moons and are now ready to become apprentices. Will Applekit and Heatherkit please step forward. Will Brighttail and Stormpelt also step forward. Brighttail you had a good mentor in Eaglefur. Hopefully you can teach all your skills to young Applepaw," She said.

"I will," said Brighttail.

"Good," said Ripplestar. "Now, Stormpelt will you teach everything you know to Heatherpaw?"

"I will," said Stormpelt.

"Good. Now will Bumblepaw and Sweetpaw please step forward. Sweetpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code for as long as you live?" asked Ripplestar.

"I do," said Sweetpaw.

"You will now be known as Sweetrose. Starclan now grants you full permission as a full warrior," said Ripplestar.

"Sweetrose, Sweetrose!" everyone yowled.

"Now Bumblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code for as long as you live?" asked Ripplestar.

"I do," said Bumblepaw.

"You will now be known as Bumblestripe. Starclan grants you permission as a full warrior," said Ripplestar.

"Bumblestripe, Sweetrose, Bumblestripe, Sweetrose!" All the cats yowled.

"The meeting is over," said Ripplestar. So everyone went back to work.

"Congratulations, Bumblestripe and Sweetrose! I am so proud of you two," said their mother, Squirreltail.

"We are two. I am happy that you guys are warriors already," said their sister and brother, Heatherpaw and Applepaw.

"Thank you so much," said Sweetrose. "We really appreciate it,"

"Your welcome," said Squirreltail. All the sudden the evening patrol rushed into the clearing with a sad look on their faces.

"We have bad news," said Tawneyfur, her eyes filled with grief. "Darkstorm is dead."

**Chapter 2**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed Snowpaw. "He was the best mentor anybody could have!" All the cats gathered in a line to grieve over Darkstorm while Eaglefur (who was Snowpaw's father) comforted Snowpaw. Everyone was deeply hurt that Darkstorm had died.

"How did this happen?" asked Ripplestar.

"Well, we were hunting, and Darkstorm was stalking a squirrel, when a fox jumped out from a bush and the fox killed Darkstorm. We chased the fox away into Windclans territory, but Redwing, Icepaw, and Addertail are bringing him back to camp," said Tawneyfur.

At those words, the three cats carrying Darkstorm came into the camp and lay him in the middle of the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather in the clearing!" yowled Ripplestar. "Darkstorm was a very great cat. He will be deeply missed. He was a great mentor to Snowpaw, and since he has died, Snowpaw will need a new mentor. I would like Birchfang to step forward please. Birchfang, I am sorry to give you a new apprentice so soon, but we need a warrior to teach Snowpaw, so you will take Darkstorm's place as Snowpaws mentor."

"But I don't want Birchfang, I want Darkstorm!" yelled Snowpaw.

"It's okay little one, you will see Darkstorm one day in Starclan," said Ripplestar. After Ripplestar was done saying her speech about Darkstorm, Snowpaw and some other cats sat vigil for Darkstorm. Before they sat vigil, the queens that could and the elders got some lavender and rosemary to rub it all over Darkstorm. In the morning, the elders went to bury him, with Snowpaw's help. After the burial, the clan life went back to normal, but every cat was still grieving.

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Sunkit! Open your eyes! There's so much to see!" exclaimed Moonkit. He prodded Sunkit.

"Alright I will." Said Sunkit. She opened her eyes, and she was so blown away by all of the colors around her. The nursery was HUGE! It was bigger then she expected. Moonkit was definitely right about how there was so much to see. She couldn't wait to go outside. "Alright, lets go outside!" said Sunkit.

"Where are you two going?" asked Stormflower. "Sunkit, you opened your eyes!"

"I know. We are going outside!" explained Sunkit.

"Yeah!" said Moonkit.

"You two be careful and don't disturb anyone!" Stormflower told them.

"Alright. Come on Sunkit!" said Moonkit. When they got out of the nursery, they were so surprised. Everything was so big! There were lots of things to see!

"What do you think that is?" asked Sunkit. She pointed with her tail to the medicine cats' den.

"I don't know, but lets check it out!" said Moonkit. They trotted over to the medicine cats' den. They pushed their way inside. Willowfur was inside, showing Bouncepaw some herbs.

"Why hello!" greeted Willowfur. "What do we have here?"

"I'm Moonkit, and this is Sunkit," explained Moonkit.

"Oh, I know, I was at your kitting. You see, I am the medicine cat here in Thunderclan. My name is Willowfur, and this is my apprentice, Bouncepaw. We welcome you to Thunderclan. Here, lets go outside and I will show you around and tell you who some of the cats are," said Willowfur. Willowfur and Bouncepaw led Sunkit and Moonkit outside and they sat down so Willowfur could talk. "That big rock over there is the Highrock. That is where the leader stands to address the clan. Our leader is Ripplestar. You will see her in the nursery, because she has two kits in there, Seakit and Tidekit. Over there is the elders den, that is the leaders den, over by Highrock, that over there is the apprentice den, and that is the warriors den," explained Willowfur.

"Oh we will be apprentices soon!" said Moonkit.

"Not for six moons, little one," said Willowfur.

"Do you live in the apprentice den Bouncepaw?" asked Sunkit.

"No I don't, I live in the medicine cat's den with Willowfur," said Bouncepaw.

"Oh," said Sunkit. "Don't you wish you lived with the other apprentices though?"

"Sunkit, that's not nice!" scolded Moonkit.

"No, it's fine. I like living in here, because this is what I think my true calling is, being a medicine cat," said Bouncepaw.

"Oh," Sunkit said again.

"Come on Sunkit, let's go back to the nursery. I'm getting tired!" said Moonkit.

"Okay," said Sunkit. They trotted back to the nursery, talking the entire walk back about what they saw. "We should visit the elders soon, because Willowfur told me they like new kits," Sunkit told Moonkit.

"Sounds good, but lets do it tomorrow, because I'm really tired," yawned Moonkit. When they got to the nursery, they curled up next to Stormflower, and fell asleep quickly. Their first day in the clan, and they had loved it.

**Chapter 4**

"What are we doing today?" Bouncepaw asked Willowfur.

"I don't know, I haven't decided. Maybe we should collect some herbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Ripplestar (Small, Tortoiseshell she-cat)

Deputy: Birchfang (strong white tom with gray stripes)

_Apprentice: Bumblepaw_

Medicine Cat: Willowfur (grey she-cat)

_Apprentice: Bouncepaw_

Warriors:

Stormpelt (dark grey tom with black ears)

Addertail (white tom with a black tail)

_Apprentice: Sweetpaw_

Brighttail (brown she-cat with a white tail)

Darkstorm (black tom)

_Apprentice: Snowpaw_

Redwing (reddish-brown tom)

_Apprentice: Icepaw_

Tawnyfur (brown and white tortiseshell she-cat)

_Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Eaglefur (Sand-colored pelt tom with black paws and blue eyes)

Queens:

Squirreltail (brown with a bushy tail)

(Mother of Redwing's kits, Applekit and Heatherkit)

[Ripplestar] (Mother to Stormpelt's kits, Seakit and Tidekit)

Stormflower (Brown and black tortoiseshell)

(Mother to Eaglefur's kits, Moonkit and Sunkit)

Apprentices:

Bumblepaw (Black tom with brown stripes)

Bouncepaw (Sleek black she-cat with amber eyes, also medicine cat apprentice)

Sweetpaw (Gray she-cat with bright blue eyes)

Snowpaw (Snowy white tom with blue eyes)

Icepaw (White tortoiseshell she-cat)

Mousepaw (Small brown tom)

Elders:

Hollyflower (Whitish-gray she-cat, oldest in thunderclan)

Lionpool (A tom with golden fur)

Littleface (Gray tom with little head and brown eyes, oldest tom)

**Chapter 1**

"Willowfur, Willowfur come quick!" Shouted Eaglefur. "Stormflower is kitting!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Willowfur. Eaglefur was Stormflowers mate and he had a right to be worried. Willowfur grabbed the herbs she needed and raced to the nursery with Eaglefur. Inside the nursery Squirreltail was next to her. Stormflower was groaning in pain.

" Do you think she's O.K?" asked Squirreltail.

"I assure you she is fine," said Willowfur. "Here, eat some borage leaves so when the kits come you will have plenty of milk for them," she said to Stormflower. In a couple minutes out popped a small sack. Willowfur nipped the sack and licked the small cats fur the wrong way so it would be dry. Then she pushed it to Stormflowers belly so it could suckle. "It is a she-cat!" Willowfur said. In another minute or two out popped another sack. This time Willowfur handed it to Eaglefur to nip and lick. As soon as Eaglefur was done Willowfur pushed the other cat to Stormflowers belly to suckle too.

"That one was a tom," said Eaglefur. What are you going to name them?"

"The she-cats name will be Sunkit for her radiant pelt and the tom will be called Moonkit for his other radiant pelt," said Stormflower.

"You will have yourself two fine kits, Stormflower," said Willowfur and to Eaglefur she said, "And you should be very proud,"

"We are," said Eaglefur and Stormflower together. After all the excitement, everyone went back to normal clan life.

"Bouncepaw, come here," said Willowfur to her apprentice. "I need you to come to the training hollow with me, Darkstorm, and Snowpaw. I am going to teach you some battle moves. Every cat in Thunderclan has to know how to fight just in case,"

"Yeah, and I want Snowpaw to battle an apprentice since I am a little bigger than her," said Darkstorm. So Willowfur, Bounce paw, Darkstorm, and Snowpaw ran out of clearing and out the bramble doorway. They all ran into the training hollow and stopped.

"First I am going to teach you the basics, like the front paw blow and the belly rake," said Willowfur. "But keep your claws sheathed. You can practice on me if you like,"

"O.K. but can you go easy on me because this is my first time?" said Bouncepaw.

"Sure," said Willowfur. But soon enough it was time to go back to camp after Bouncepaw had tried to battle Snowpaw. When they got back to camp Ripplestar was just calling a clan meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high rock," She yowled. "It is now time to do two important things. One is that Applekit and Heatherkit have reached six moons and are now ready to become apprentices. Will Applekit and Heatherkit please step forward. Will Brighttail and Stormpelt also step forward. Brighttail you had a good mentor in Eaglefur. Hopefully you can teach all your skills to young Applepaw," She said.

"I will," said Brighttail.

"Good," said Ripplestar. "Now, Stormpelt will you teach everything you know to Heatherpaw?"

"I will," said Stormpelt.

"Good. Now will Bumblepaw and Sweetpaw please step forward. Sweetpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code for as long as you live?" asked Ripplestar.

"I do," said Sweetpaw.

"You will now be known as Sweetrose. Starclan now grants you full permission as a full warrior," said Ripplestar.

"Sweetrose, Sweetrose!" everyone yowled.

"Now Bumblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code for as long as you live?" asked Ripplestar.

"I do," said Bumblepaw.

"You will now be known as Bumblestripe. Starclan grants you permission as a full warrior," said Ripplestar.

"Bumblestripe, Sweetrose, Bumblestripe, Sweetrose!" All the cats yowled.

"The meeting is over," said Ripplestar. So everyone went back to work.

"Congratulations, Bumblestripe and Sweetrose! I am so proud of you two," said their mother, Squirreltail.

"We are two. I am happy that you guys are warriors already," said their sister and brother, Heatherpaw and Applepaw.

"Thank you so much," said Sweetrose. "We really appreciate it,"

"Your welcome," said Squirreltail. All the sudden the evening patrol rushed into the clearing with a sad look on their faces.

"We have bad news," said Tawneyfur, her eyes filled with grief. "Darkstorm is dead."

**Chapter 2**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed Snowpaw. "He was the best mentor anybody could have!" All the cats gathered in a line to grieve over Darkstorm while Eaglefur (who was Snowpaw's father) comforted Snowpaw. Everyone was deeply hurt that Darkstorm had died.

"How did this happen?" asked Ripplestar.

"Well, we were hunting, and Darkstorm was stalking a squirrel, when a fox jumped out from a bush and the fox killed Darkstorm. We chased the fox away into Windclans territory, but Redwing, Icepaw, and Addertail are bringing him back to camp," said Tawneyfur.

At those words, the three cats carrying Darkstorm came into the camp and lay him in the middle of the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather in the clearing!" yowled Ripplestar. "Darkstorm was a very great cat. He will be deeply missed. He was a great mentor to Snowpaw, and since he has died, Snowpaw will need a new mentor. I would like Birchfang to step forward please. Birchfang, I am sorry to give you a new apprentice so soon, but we need a warrior to teach Snowpaw, so you will take Darkstorm's place as Snowpaws mentor."

"But I don't want Birchfang, I want Darkstorm!" yelled Snowpaw.

"It's okay little one, you will see Darkstorm one day in Starclan," said Ripplestar. After Ripplestar was done saying her speech about Darkstorm, Snowpaw and some other cats sat vigil for Darkstorm. Before they sat vigil, the queens that could and the elders got some lavender and rosemary to rub it all over Darkstorm. In the morning, the elders went to bury him, with Snowpaw's help. After the burial, the clan life went back to normal, but every cat was still grieving.

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Sunkit! Open your eyes! There's so much to see!" exclaimed Moonkit. He prodded Sunkit.

"Alright I will." Said Sunkit. She opened her eyes, and she was so blown away by all of the colors around her. The nursery was HUGE! It was bigger then she expected. Moonkit was definitely right about how there was so much to see. She couldn't wait to go outside. "Alright, lets go outside!" said Sunkit.

"Where are you two going?" asked Stormflower. "Sunkit, you opened your eyes!"

"I know. We are going outside!" explained Sunkit.

"Yeah!" said Moonkit.

"You two be careful and don't disturb anyone!" Stormflower told them.

"Alright. Come on Sunkit!" said Moonkit. When they got out of the nursery, they were so surprised. Everything was so big! There were lots of things to see!

"What do you think that is?" asked Sunkit. She pointed with her tail to the medicine cats' den.

"I don't know, but lets check it out!" said Moonkit. They trotted over to the medicine cats' den. They pushed their way inside. Willowfur was inside, showing Bouncepaw some herbs.

"Why hello!" greeted Willowfur. "What do we have here?"

"I'm Moonkit, and this is Sunkit," explained Moonkit.

"Oh, I know, I was at your kitting. You see, I am the medicine cat here in Thunderclan. My name is Willowfur, and this is my apprentice, Bouncepaw. We welcome you to Thunderclan. Here, lets go outside and I will show you around and tell you who some of the cats are," said Willowfur. Willowfur and Bouncepaw led Sunkit and Moonkit outside and they sat down so Willowfur could talk. "That big rock over there is the Highrock. That is where the leader stands to address the clan. Our leader is Ripplestar. You will see her in the nursery, because she has two kits in there, Seakit and Tidekit. Over there is the elders den, that is the leaders den, over by Highrock, that over there is the apprentice den, and that is the warriors den," explained Willowfur.

"Oh we will be apprentices soon!" said Moonkit.

"Not for six moons, little one," said Willowfur.

"Do you live in the apprentice den Bouncepaw?" asked Sunkit.

"No I don't, I live in the medicine cat's den with Willowfur," said Bouncepaw.

"Oh," said Sunkit. "Don't you wish you lived with the other apprentices though?"

"Sunkit, that's not nice!" scolded Moonkit.

"No, it's fine. I like living in here, because this is what I think my true calling is, being a medicine cat," said Bouncepaw.

"Oh," Sunkit said again.

"Come on Sunkit, let's go back to the nursery. I'm getting tired!" said Moonkit.

"Okay," said Sunkit. They trotted back to the nursery, talking the entire walk back about what they saw. "We should visit the elders soon, because Willowfur told me they like new kits," Sunkit told Moonkit.

"Sounds good, but lets do it tomorrow, because I'm really tired," yawned Moonkit. When they got to the nursery, they curled up next to Stormflower, and fell asleep quickly. Their first day in the clan, and they had loved it.

**Chapter 4**

"What are we doing today?" Bouncepaw asked Willowfur.

"I don't know, I haven't decided. Maybe we should collect some herbs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Ripplestar (Small, Tortoiseshell she-cat)

Deputy: Birchfang (strong white tom with gray stripes)

_Apprentice: Bumblepaw_

Medicine Cat: Willowfur (grey she-cat)

_Apprentice: Bouncepaw_

Warriors:

Stormpelt (dark grey tom with black ears)

Addertail (white tom with a black tail)

_Apprentice: Sweetpaw_

Brighttail (brown she-cat with a white tail)

Darkstorm (black tom)

_Apprentice: Snowpaw_

Redwing (reddish-brown tom)

_Apprentice: Icepaw_

Tawnyfur (brown and white tortiseshell she-cat)

_Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Eaglefur (Sand-colored pelt tom with black paws and blue eyes)

Queens:

Squirreltail (brown with a bushy tail)

(Mother of Redwing's kits, Applekit and Heatherkit)

[Ripplestar] (Mother to Stormpelt's kits, Seakit and Tidekit)

Stormflower (Brown and black tortoiseshell)

(Mother to Eaglefur's kits, Moonkit and Sunkit)

Apprentices:

Bumblepaw (Black tom with brown stripes)

Bouncepaw (Sleek black she-cat with amber eyes, also medicine cat apprentice)

Sweetpaw (Gray she-cat with bright blue eyes)

Snowpaw (Snowy white tom with blue eyes)

Icepaw (White tortoiseshell she-cat)

Mousepaw (Small brown tom)

Elders:

Hollyflower (Whitish-gray she-cat, oldest in thunderclan)

Lionpool (A tom with golden fur)

Littleface (Gray tom with little head and brown eyes, oldest tom)

**Chapter 1**

"Willowfur, Willowfur come quick!" Shouted Eaglefur. "Stormflower is kitting!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Willowfur. Eaglefur was Stormflowers mate and he had a right to be worried. Willowfur grabbed the herbs she needed and raced to the nursery with Eaglefur. Inside the nursery Squirreltail was next to her. Stormflower was groaning in pain.

" Do you think she's O.K?" asked Squirreltail.

"I assure you she is fine," said Willowfur. "Here, eat some borage leaves so when the kits come you will have plenty of milk for them," she said to Stormflower. In a couple minutes out popped a small sack. Willowfur nipped the sack and licked the small cats fur the wrong way so it would be dry. Then she pushed it to Stormflowers belly so it could suckle. "It is a she-cat!" Willowfur said. In another minute or two out popped another sack. This time Willowfur handed it to Eaglefur to nip and lick. As soon as Eaglefur was done Willowfur pushed the other cat to Stormflowers belly to suckle too.

"That one was a tom," said Eaglefur. What are you going to name them?"

"The she-cats name will be Sunkit for her radiant pelt and the tom will be called Moonkit for his other radiant pelt," said Stormflower.

"You will have yourself two fine kits, Stormflower," said Willowfur and to Eaglefur she said, "And you should be very proud,"

"We are," said Eaglefur and Stormflower together. After all the excitement, everyone went back to normal clan life.

"Bouncepaw, come here," said Willowfur to her apprentice. "I need you to come to the training hollow with me, Darkstorm, and Snowpaw. I am going to teach you some battle moves. Every cat in Thunderclan has to know how to fight just in case,"

"Yeah, and I want Snowpaw to battle an apprentice since I am a little bigger than her," said Darkstorm. So Willowfur, Bounce paw, Darkstorm, and Snowpaw ran out of clearing and out the bramble doorway. They all ran into the training hollow and stopped.

"First I am going to teach you the basics, like the front paw blow and the belly rake," said Willowfur. "But keep your claws sheathed. You can practice on me if you like,"

"O.K. but can you go easy on me because this is my first time?" said Bouncepaw.

"Sure," said Willowfur. But soon enough it was time to go back to camp after Bouncepaw had tried to battle Snowpaw. When they got back to camp Ripplestar was just calling a clan meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high rock," She yowled. "It is now time to do two important things. One is that Applekit and Heatherkit have reached six moons and are now ready to become apprentices. Will Applekit and Heatherkit please step forward. Will Brighttail and Stormpelt also step forward. Brighttail you had a good mentor in Eaglefur. Hopefully you can teach all your skills to young Applepaw," She said.

"I will," said Brighttail.

"Good," said Ripplestar. "Now, Stormpelt will you teach everything you know to Heatherpaw?"

"I will," said Stormpelt.

"Good. Now will Bumblepaw and Sweetpaw please step forward. Sweetpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code for as long as you live?" asked Ripplestar.

"I do," said Sweetpaw.

"You will now be known as Sweetrose. Starclan now grants you full permission as a full warrior," said Ripplestar.

"Sweetrose, Sweetrose!" everyone yowled.

"Now Bumblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code for as long as you live?" asked Ripplestar.

"I do," said Bumblepaw.

"You will now be known as Bumblestripe. Starclan grants you permission as a full warrior," said Ripplestar.

"Bumblestripe, Sweetrose, Bumblestripe, Sweetrose!" All the cats yowled.

"The meeting is over," said Ripplestar. So everyone went back to work.

"Congratulations, Bumblestripe and Sweetrose! I am so proud of you two," said their mother, Squirreltail.

"We are two. I am happy that you guys are warriors already," said their sister and brother, Heatherpaw and Applepaw.

"Thank you so much," said Sweetrose. "We really appreciate it,"

"Your welcome," said Squirreltail. All the sudden the evening patrol rushed into the clearing with a sad look on their faces.

"We have bad news," said Tawneyfur, her eyes filled with grief. "Darkstorm is dead."

**Chapter 2**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed Snowpaw. "He was the best mentor anybody could have!" All the cats gathered in a line to grieve over Darkstorm while Eaglefur (who was Snowpaw's father) comforted Snowpaw. Everyone was deeply hurt that Darkstorm had died.

"How did this happen?" asked Ripplestar.

"Well, we were hunting, and Darkstorm was stalking a squirrel, when a fox jumped out from a bush and the fox killed Darkstorm. We chased the fox away into Windclans territory, but Redwing, Icepaw, and Addertail are bringing him back to camp," said Tawneyfur.

At those words, the three cats carrying Darkstorm came into the camp and lay him in the middle of the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather in the clearing!" yowled Ripplestar. "Darkstorm was a very great cat. He will be deeply missed. He was a great mentor to Snowpaw, and since he has died, Snowpaw will need a new mentor. I would like Birchfang to step forward please. Birchfang, I am sorry to give you a new apprentice so soon, but we need a warrior to teach Snowpaw, so you will take Darkstorm's place as Snowpaws mentor."

"But I don't want Birchfang, I want Darkstorm!" yelled Snowpaw.

"It's okay little one, you will see Darkstorm one day in Starclan," said Ripplestar. After Ripplestar was done saying her speech about Darkstorm, Snowpaw and some other cats sat vigil for Darkstorm. Before they sat vigil, the queens that could and the elders got some lavender and rosemary to rub it all over Darkstorm. In the morning, the elders went to bury him, with Snowpaw's help. After the burial, the clan life went back to normal, but every cat was still grieving.

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Sunkit! Open your eyes! There's so much to see!" exclaimed Moonkit. He prodded Sunkit.

"Alright I will." Said Sunkit. She opened her eyes, and she was so blown away by all of the colors around her. The nursery was HUGE! It was bigger then she expected. Moonkit was definitely right about how there was so much to see. She couldn't wait to go outside. "Alright, lets go outside!" said Sunkit.

"Where are you two going?" asked Stormflower. "Sunkit, you opened your eyes!"

"I know. We are going outside!" explained Sunkit.

"Yeah!" said Moonkit.

"You two be careful and don't disturb anyone!" Stormflower told them.

"Alright. Come on Sunkit!" said Moonkit. When they got out of the nursery, they were so surprised. Everything was so big! There were lots of things to see!

"What do you think that is?" asked Sunkit. She pointed with her tail to the medicine cats' den.

"I don't know, but lets check it out!" said Moonkit. They trotted over to the medicine cats' den. They pushed their way inside. Willowfur was inside, showing Bouncepaw some herbs.

"Why hello!" greeted Willowfur. "What do we have here?"

"I'm Moonkit, and this is Sunkit," explained Moonkit.

"Oh, I know, I was at your kitting. You see, I am the medicine cat here in Thunderclan. My name is Willowfur, and this is my apprentice, Bouncepaw. We welcome you to Thunderclan. Here, lets go outside and I will show you around and tell you who some of the cats are," said Willowfur. Willowfur and Bouncepaw led Sunkit and Moonkit outside and they sat down so Willowfur could talk. "That big rock over there is the Highrock. That is where the leader stands to address the clan. Our leader is Ripplestar. You will see her in the nursery, because she has two kits in there, Seakit and Tidekit. Over there is the elders den, that is the leaders den, over by Highrock, that over there is the apprentice den, and that is the warriors den," explained Willowfur.

"Oh we will be apprentices soon!" said Moonkit.

"Not for six moons, little one," said Willowfur.

"Do you live in the apprentice den Bouncepaw?" asked Sunkit.

"No I don't, I live in the medicine cat's den with Willowfur," said Bouncepaw.

"Oh," said Sunkit. "Don't you wish you lived with the other apprentices though?"

"Sunkit, that's not nice!" scolded Moonkit.

"No, it's fine. I like living in here, because this is what I think my true calling is, being a medicine cat," said Bouncepaw.

"Oh," Sunkit said again.

"Come on Sunkit, let's go back to the nursery. I'm getting tired!" said Moonkit.

"Okay," said Sunkit. They trotted back to the nursery, talking the entire walk back about what they saw. "We should visit the elders soon, because Willowfur told me they like new kits," Sunkit told Moonkit.

"Sounds good, but lets do it tomorrow, because I'm really tired," yawned Moonkit. When they got to the nursery, they curled up next to Stormflower, and fell asleep quickly. Their first day in the clan, and they had loved it.

**Chapter 4**

"What are we doing today?" Bouncepaw asked Willowfur.

"I don't know, I haven't decided. Maybe we should collect some herbs.


End file.
